As the time and distance period between food harvesting and ultimate consumption increases, it becomes increasingly necessary to rely on preservation processes such as quick freezing and canning to maintain the food in wholesome condition. Food preservation is also important to handle bumper crops of perishable food items, such as fruits and fresh vegetables.
Most canning processes require a sterilization technique which will effectively sterilize the canned food after canning. For the sterilization technique to be effective, sufficient heat must be put into the food mass in the can for sufficient time to completely sterilize the contents without adversely affecting the food flavor or texture. It can be well appreciated that accomplishing the complete canning process in the shortest possible time commensurate with sterilization requirements increases production rates and thereby can contribute to reduced production costs.